


Subnevka

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Complete, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Mild Painplay, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: In which Anevka asks two very powerful women to Make Her Feel Things.They're very good at it, as it turns out.
Relationships: Bangladesh "Bang" DuPree/Anevka Sturmvoraus/Zeetha Daughter of Chump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Subnevka

**Author's Note:**

> Approximate ages:
> 
> Zeetha: 26  
> Bang: 29-32, up to interpretation, canon sure doesn't tell us much on this topic  
> Anevka: 25 if you take away the three years between "clank head removed from body during Sturmhalten arc" and "we grew you a new body in a vat," 28 if you're counting from her actual birth.

Anevka struggles not to make a sound.

Every brush of the slightest breeze against her skin is too much. It’s been so long since she had a human body. She could hear things, and see, but touch and smell and taste were all beyond her. She is not the Anevka that was, once, but she is Anevka in the ways that matter.

Now, she is even Anevka in body.

“Shhhhh,” a voice passes over her, and fingers coated in something cool pass just below her collarbone. She smells menthol, the near-forgotten scent stinging her nose in that odd, cold way. The skin at her chest prickles and she breathes out sharply.

“Oh, the princess is having _fun.”_

“You’re a princess too.”

“And you’re a queen.”

Why did Anevka ask these two to do this to her, again?

A mouth closes lightly over the lobe of her ear and she moans as Zeetha lightly rests a hand to the other side of her face and sucks.

DuPree laughs.

Anevka’s arms strain against the ribbon that’s been wrapped around her wrists and to the headboard behind her. She could get out of it in seconds if she tried. It’s down behind her hips, rather than above her head. That makes it easier.

She doesn’t, of course.

Zeetha pulls away, teeth scraping gently as she does so, and lets go.

Anevka’s breathing heavier than before. This is hell for her composure.

“She looks good like this,” DuPree says. She still sounds distant. By the door, maybe? “Blindfolds suit her.”

“Matches her hair,” Zeetha agrees. “But me, I like the ones down here better.”

She plucks at the ribbons around Anevka’s ankles, and Anevka can faintly feel the way she ghosts a hand up the ribbon that then ties around Anevka’s waist. She can’t close her knees this way, and even if she brings them close, the setup makes it excruciatingly easy for the other two to pull them apart again.

Maybe she’ll test it later.

“They make her look like a present,” Zeetha keeps talking. “All wrapped up, just for us.”

“And you just can’t wait to rip open that wrapping?” DuPree prompts.

Anevka’s breath hitches at the thought, though that may just be the way Zeetha puts a hand on her thigh and squeezes, nails poking pinpricks of pain into her.

The menthol is still burning cold. She doesn’t know if it’s good or bad or _what_ but it’s a sensation and she can’t stop focusing on it.

Zeetha hums lightly as she traces a finger under Anevka’s chin, just where Anevka herself would put a blade if she were in the mood for an assassination or two. She’s in a position to be so easily killed here, but she’s content to lay herself bare and open for these two women who, even without having her tied up, could kill her easily.

No, not content.

_Excited._

“Oooh, she’s perking up!” DuPree says, her voice growing louder as her footsteps do. Calloused fingers pinch at her nipple and pull, twisting just a smidgen. Just enough to make her yelp.

“Oh, you’re _mean,”_ Zeetha laughs.

“And you aren’t?” DuPree asks. She lets go for a moment as she settles onto the bed on Anevka’s other side. There’s a phantom sensation at the cool air, but then DuPree grabs roughly at her breasts. Anevka can’t stop the jagged gasp, and she’s not sure she wants to. “You remember what Princess Perfect here said, don’t you?”

“Mm,” Zeetha hums, and a hand from that side slides from Anevka’s hip to her inner thigh, not quite touching what Anevka _knows_ will be touched before the night is out. “Remind me?”

DuPree’s voice takes on a singsong tone. “I think it would be better if we heard it from her mouth, don’t you?”

“Oh, definitely! Come on, ‘Nevka, remind us what it is you want?”

“I…” Anevka trails off as a hand reaches into her hair and tightens, the sensation not painful, just… _too much._ She thinks it’s DuPree, probably, and when the hand uses that hold on her hair to tilt her head away so DuPree has the access to run a hot, wet tongue up the side of Anevka’s throat, she just—

She moans and loses her train of thought entirely.

“Come on,” Zeetha chides. “She can’t answer the question if you’re distracting her.”

“Sure she can,” DuPree says cheerily. Her mouth is too close, her breath passing over Anevka’s ear and cooling the stripe of sensation the queen left up her neck, lips just barely _brushing_ at the shell of her ear, and, “Can’t you, sweetheart?”

Anevka moans, trying to crane her head back to tense _something_ and finding the hand in her hair holding her as immobile as iron.

There’s a laugh, and then all the hands are gone. Nothing is touching her. The spots where they’d held her feel cold in their absence, and she flounders for a moment. The lack of sensation is a sensation of its own, with what it leaves behind. Phantom tension and cold and warmth and the awareness of the straining against her bonds and she can’t take it, she _can’t,_ she needs them _back._

But no, she’s not supposed to say anything yet. Not unless they ask her a question and—and they did, she knows it, but she can’t remember what it _was_ and—

“Anevka,” Zeetha singsongs from somewhere near the foot of the bed. “Do you remember the question?”

Anevka’s breath catches, and then she shakes her head. She can feel her curls hitting her in the face. They’re feather-light and still too much.

“Remind us,” Zeetha coaxes. “What was it that you wanted us to do?”

“And why?” DuPree prompts.

“I…” Anevka gulps and tries to breathe deep. “I wanted…”

“Go on,” Zeetha encourages her.

“I want you to make me feel,” Anevka says. She can hear her voice quavering. “I’ve been dead for so long. I forgot what it’s like. I want to feel things, good things, and I don’t—I want to pretend I don’t need to be in control.”

“And you _trust_ us,” Zeetha coos.

“A terrible decision, really,” DuPree notes.

“N-no,” Anevka says. “Because you said—you said it would be fun. Because I’m s-so sensitive now. And that it—it’s fun to break someone over and over again, especially someone like myself, and I’ll only _let_ you break me that many times if you do it in a good way.”

“You’re getting _mouthy,”_ DuPree says. “And here I was, thinking we’d managed to knock all those words out of you.”

“She’s just answering your question,” Zeetha reminds her. “But I’m not satisfied. Really, it’s a good reason, but it’s just not _explicit_ enough.”

 _“Please,”_ Anevka whimpers. She’s sure she’ll be embarrassed later, but right now she’s just arching her back and lifting her pelvis as far off the bed as she can. “Please just—do whatever you want to me, just make me _feel.”_

“That’s a lot of wiggle room,” DuPree notes, a curl of satisfied anticipation in her tone.

“Boundaries,” Zeetha hisses.

“I remember,” DuPree grumbles back. “Whatever she says now doesn’t change the rules we made earlier. I either follow those rules or I’m never invited back, I _know.”_

“Good,” Zeetha says. Her voice is much louder when she speaks again, and warmer, too. “So you want us to make you feel good?”

Anevka feels lightheaded. She nods rapidly. “Please!”

“Well, at least she’s got manners,” DuPree sighs. “Not big on the details, though, is she?”

“Mm, no,” Zeetha agrees. “Still hasn’t properly told us what she wants. I think she knows the magic words though, don’t you?”

“She’s certainly said it before,” DuPree says. “Come on, kitten, what do you say?”

Anevka doesn’t want to say it. She’s in too deep, trying too hard to be _good_ and _pure_ for them to have their fun marking her up and ruining her new, unmarred skin. She doesn’t want to taint the air, doesn’t want to—

“Anevka!” DuPree’s voice is sharper against Anevka than any whip or blade, the voice of a pirate queen and captain who always, _always_ gets her way.

“Fuck me!” Anevka bursts out. “Please! Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!”_

DuPree starts cackling, and there’s some smothered giggles and slow clapping from the side with Zeetha.

“Still not quite what I wanted, but good enough!” Zeetha coos, and her warm body is suddenly pressed fully to Anevka’s side. Her arms wrap around Anevka’s body, fingers splayed wide as her hands grip at waist and shoulder. Zeetha’s breasts may be covered infinitely more than Anevka’s are at the moment, but her chest is still soft at Anevka’s arm. No busks here, never.

“Look at me,” Zeetha demands.

“I _can’t,”_ Anevka whimpers, and Zeetha snorts.

“Turn to me, I mean.”

Well, okay. She can do that.

Zeetha’s crushing grip is almost painful as she holds Anevka against her, and she’s no less forceful when she presses their lips together and twists. It’s hard and not quite bruising, and Anevka immediately opens her mouth and lets the plundering begin.

Well. “Plundering” might be more accurate to DuPree…

A pair of fingers land on Anevka’s knee and start making their way towards the rest of her body, ‘walking’ in a way that Bang no doubt finds amusing. Anevka twists for a moment, the little pokes _too much_ , but DuPree drops the pretense with a huff and grabs Anevka thigh with the full grip of her calloused hands and _forces_ her to stillness. Zeetha helps.

Anevka whimpers into Zeetha’s mouth.

Zeetha pulls just far away enough to order her to stay _still,_ and Anevka buries her face into the woman’s neck. She breathes heavily, shuddering.

It’s a lot.

The entire situation is a _lot._

“Too much?” Zeetha asks after a moment, and DuPree’s grip loosens a little. That hand on her thigh starts rubbing lightly, like a massage, and Anevka’s mind wanders with it.

“Hey,” Zeetha says, calling her attention away from the way DuPree’s full weight is on the bed now, a sinking pressure like gravity models where the sun causes fabric to sink as a representation of— “Anevka, girl. Is it too much?”

Anevka whines and presses the fabric on her eyes against the hard muscles of Zeetha’s shoulder. The pressure is a sensation that’s easier to withstand than the rest, because she’s the one in control there.

“Think we went too fast?” DuPree asks.

“It’s technically what she wanted,” Zeetha says, but she sounds unsure. “I don’t want to keep going if we can’t get a solid word out of her, though. If she can’t even respond when we ask her questions, I don’t trust her to remember how to safeword out.”

“Right. That,” DuPree says, and Zeetha chuffs out a laugh. The part of Anevka’s mind that’s still capable of such thoughts notes that it’s a very, _very_ good thing that she didn’t ask DuPree alone for this. She likes the woman quite a bit, but she’s… not very good at keeping an eye on the dynamics of something like this.

Zeetha is, though, and if DuPree’s passions start to carry her away with Anevka’s overwhelmed insensibility, Zeetha will be the reins to pull her back and say ‘not yet.’

“I’m fine,” Anevka manages, eventually, mind half focused on that circular rubbing on the back of her shoulder that Zeetha’s started up. “Keep going.”

“I don’t know,” Zeetha mutters. “If it gets to be too much, you might not—”

“I will break the ribbons and attack you,” Anevka says, just a little too flat for what it is they’re doing. Then DuPree’s hand drifts a little too far north on her leg and she loses composure. “I—I know myself. If you go too far, and I cannot say the words, I will probably attack you.”

And that’s the other reason she chose them: if something goes horribly wrong and Anevka tries to murder her partner, _these two_ can survive easily.

Zeetha hums lightly, and then draws a nail down from Anevka’s shoulder to the top of one breast, pulling a shaking inhale from Anevka. She grabs it and squeezes, and Anevka… well, Anevka shrieks.

She wriggles and pants, and Zeetha _keeps_ _playing_ with her this time. She scoots around to bury her face in Anevka’s chest, mouthing at the flesh on one side as she palms the other. It’s _so much_ and it _doesn’t stop._

Anevka is granted no reprieve.

She’s not sure if she wants one.

DuPree digs a hand into Anevka’s curls and grips down near the skull, yanking her head around to pull her into a kiss. Anevka lets her, and shivers again as DuPree’s other hand finishes its trip up her leg to rub teasingly at the join of Anevka’s legs. She stays at the sensitive, thin skin to the side, a single pointer finger circling a spot to one side, and the rest resting lightly on her leg as the thumb digs into Anevka’s lower abdomen.

Anevka breaks away and tosses her head back, keening, and DuPree laughs. It’s not a nice laugh, but Anevka can’t bring herself to care as DuPree starts nipping at her neck, little kisses that are almost _bites_ with how DuPree sucks. Anevka arches back, and her legs tense and start to close. DuPree’s hand leaves her nethers to grab the near side and hold it down, and Zeetha just transfers her attentions to the other breast and uses her now-spare hand to reach back and do the same on the other side.

They’re tag-teaming her, and she’s going to _break_ from everything going on all at once.

Distantly, she can hear her own voice, begging without words, with breathless gasps and mewls and the kind of high-pitched noises she’d probably be ashamed of in any other situation. She probably _will_ be embarrassed later, but not in a way that she’ll act on. She asked for this. She _wanted_ this.

She still does, because there’s nothing really shameful about two powerful women having their way with her at her own behest.

Zeetha’s suddenly gone from her front, and DuPree’s hand leaves her leg. Anevka’s torn between missing it and being relieved at one less sensation, but it turns out that Bang is just taking Zeetha’s place torturing her breasts. She bites one and pinches the other, and Anevka’s so overwhelmed with sensation for a moment that her knees snap shut.

Right on Zeetha’s skull.

There’s swearing for a moment, and Bang pulls away to watch. Her hand is still on Anevka’s chest, but not pinching. She’s tense, and her warmth radiates all over Anekva’s bare side.

“Fuck!”

“You okay?” DuPree asks.

“Distracted and she just—” Zeetha cuts off and swears in Skiff. “Give me a moment.”

“Kinda wimpy for a guardian princess, don’t you think?”

“Oh fuck off, DuPree, she caught me off-guard,” Zeetha snaps. She groans again, but Anevka can’t keep track enough to register that it’s her fault when Bang is pulling her into a kiss and toying with her chest again. There’s a tongue in her mouth and rough fabric on the underside of one thigh—Bang’s pants, definitely—and fingers running up and down her thighs, rough and calloused and she _moans_ into DuPree’s mouth.

“Heh,” Zeetha laughs, just loud enough for Anevka to notice, and then she _scratches_ down her legs, long and shallow and _painful._

It’ll heal in a day or two, and the pain of it will fade entirely in a handful of minutes, but that does nothing for the initial shock. She gasps and jerks in place, yanking herself away from DuPree for a moment. Zeetha keeps a crushing grip on Anevka’s knees, and both ladies laugh at Anevka as she blindly struggles to find purchase.

She’s unsuccessful, but that’s rather the point.

“Having fun?” Zeetha coos. Her fingers press in randomly, a pattern Anevka can’t even begin to decipher while DuPree is trailing her nails up and down Anevka’s spine.

“Maybe it’s time to take another step?” DuPree suggests, and her free hand draws a trail down from Anevka’s chest to her pubic region, fingers splitting to her comfortably frame her mound in a little V. Anevka can feel the slight pressure pulling her open to the air, lukewarm wind tickling at her folds. She can’t focus on it much, because DuPree’s started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her neck again, just the slightest touch of teeth and tongue. She pinches a spot on Anekva’s back and earns herself a yelp, which is followed by more squeaks because Anevka can’t pay enough attention to figure out where the _next_ pinch is coming from, not when Zeetha’s started layering kisses and _nipping_ at the skin of Anevka’s inner thighs.

DuPree chuckles, low and throaty, and digs the pads of her fingers into Anevka’s back. “Hell, I just want to _whip_ you.”

Anevka whimpers, head thrown back and too far for words. Zeetha bites lightly at the meat of her thigh, and those _fangs…_

“Would that be too much too soon?” DuPree asks, idly toying with one of Anevka’s nipples. She pinches and yanks, and Anevka yelps.

“Definitely too soon,” Zeetha says. There’s something small and hard running up and down and up and down Anevka’s legs. Fingernails? Probably, she can’t focus, not when DuPree’s taking the opportunity to lick a long, wet, _torturously slow_ stripe up her neck.

Anevka writhes and whines and leans away, and DuPree just laughs at her and pulls her around for a kiss that makes her head spin.

And then Zeetha licks up the center of her sex, and Anevka twists with a wordless shout and rips the ribbons at her wrists.

DuPree’s arms are around her in a fraction of a second, cinching her arms to her sides, and something’s got a grip on her ankles.

They don’t move for a second, barely breathe as Anevka tries to figure out why everything’s so different all of a sudden. There’s an intense, pleasant pressure all about her torso, and she can’t move her legs. She doesn’t hate it, but she misses the moving touches.

“Anevka?” Zeetha’s voice washes over her. “Hey. Hey, down here.”

“Hm?” Anevka hums, tilting her head and remembering that DuPree is over on her right. She goes searching for a kiss, nosing about in the empty air but finding nothing. She tries to shift a bit, her body hot and tense and tingling all over in a way that she _needs_ to fix. “Bang…”

 _“Anevka,”_ Zeetha snaps, and her voice is—not angry? Not angry. Authoritative but not angry. “Anevka, hun, I need you to focus on me, okay? You broke your ribbons. You said that was a sign that things are too much.”

Broke her ribbons? Anevka flexes her hands, and—oh, they’re at her sides. That’s odd. “I was tied up.”

“Yes, you were,” Zeetha says patiently. “You broke them.”

“You licked me,” Anevka remembers. “It felt good.”

“Okay,” Zeetha says, and the grip on Anevka’s legs loosens. “So you just felt too much at once and broke them on reflex?”

Sure, that sounds about right. Anevka nods, and then wiggles in DuPree’s loosening grip until she can bury her face in the warm, muscled shoulder at her side and start kitten-licking at the crux of DuPree’s neck.

“I think it was an accident,” DuPree says, her voice dry as she lets Anevka go and then even pushes her away a little. Anevka whines and tries to get closer, reaching out with her newly-freed hands. “Too weak for her.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Zeetha says. She sighs, and Anevka pauses in her attempts to wiggle back into DuPree’s not-so-tender embraces to listen to Zeetha.

“Okay, change of plans,” Zeetha says. “You two make out. I’m getting something else. Should still be easy cake for someone with Smoke Knight training, but it’ll be lower risk for accidents like that. Cut the tie at her waist, we won’t need it.”

“Bitch, I outrank you.”

“Bitch, I don’t care. Besides, it’s not even the same _power structure_ and I killed your entire army, so who cares?”

Anevka manages to shove her hand under DuPree’s sweater, which is _delightful,_ in her opinion, except DuPree swears and says something about ice cube fingers. She yanks Anevka’s hands out and pushes her away. Anevka’s a little disoriented—and not upset enough about it to yank off the blindfold and try to regain control of the situation—but DuPree suddenly gets rid of the tie between her waist and ankles, and then Anekva’s hands are above her head, clasped together in one of DuPree’s—and oh, those _callouses—_ and there’s a mouth on her with _bruising_ pressure.

Anevka squeaks and wriggles and finds her hips held down by legs far stronger than hers, and fingers squeezing painfully at her breasts. She breaks away from the kiss and tilts her head back, making choked noises until DuPree starts in on her neck again.

“You,” DuPree says between sucking and biting and bruising her all over, her mouth marking out a no-doubt-darkening trail down across Anevka’s collarbone, “are going to be a _mess_ when I’m done with you.”

Anevka wants to comment on that, but there aren’t any words in her head right now. She’s just overwhelmed, and it’s in the best way possible.

She can’t do anything except lay there and bask in the warm, sharp attentions of the queen of pirates. She’s enjoying herself too much to even try, and when DuPree digs her teeth into Anevka’s skin and brings a hand down to palm Anevka’s mound again, she keens.

“Really torturing her there, aren’t you?” Zeetha’s voice interrupts drily. “Help me out with these.”

“She likes it,” DuPree dismisses. “Ooh, leather?”

 _“Much_ harder to snap through by accident,” comes the response. There’s a grin in Zeetha’s voice, and Anevka shivers as DuPree sits up, pulling Anevka with her. She ends up tucked in under Dupree’s chin, and she welcomes the reprieve while she has it. There’s still rough fabric on her chest and thighs and the sheer _warmth_ that DuPree exudes is distracting, but at least it’s not targeted to mess with her head anymore. The softness of their breasts pressing together is nice, and Anevka tries to focus on that for the moment.

“Lay her out,” Zeetha orders.

DuPree audibly bristles, and her fingers dig into Anevka’s back as she clutches Anevka closer. Anevka, for her part, lets out a breathless sigh and rubs her cheek against DuPree’s bared shoulders, catching even the tiniest bump of old scar tissue on her too-sensitive skin.

“Just do it,” Zeetha says.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” DuPree snaps back.

“I do here,” Zeetha counters, and it’s not even combative. It’s just a statement of fact.

In this room, in this moment, Zeetha is in charge.

The moment in question is probably tense, but Anevka’s not exactly in the best place to keep track of that. She just knows that she needs _more,_ even if she’s already hit the point of ‘too much’ more than once tonight. She tries to get even closer to DuPree somehow, tries to bury herself in the woman taking up her lap, but she fails.

Mostly because DuPree finally gets off her and starts maneuvering her about. Is it manhandling? Womanhandling? Whatever the case, Anevka lets herself get pulled and rearranged and ‘laid out’ as Zeetha requested, and then there’s thick, warm, heavy leather being strapped to her wrists and ankles. She tenses a little as they tie the ends to something—there’s no clinking, so it’s not a chain—and relaxes again as Zeetha lies down next to her and traces fingers across her stomach while DuPree finishes tying her up.

“You know, I think I like this better,” Zeetha says, and Anevka shivers as the woman’s nails trace just short of Anevka’s breasts before retreating back down. “Arms up above your head, legs spread, just _ripe_ for the playing.”

“All ours for the night,” DuPree says, settling down on Anevka’s other side and adding her hand to the mix. “And more, if we’re lucky.”

“Mm,” Zeetha agrees, and a hand comes down to Anevka’s sex again, thumb rubbing circles into the skin just above. “Anevka, baby, you’re so fresh for the taking…”

DuPree snorts, but Anevka ignores it. She’s playing along. She’s never been a very good person, but she knows this game. She’s read the stories often enough.

“So easy to train, wouldn’t you say?” Zeetha coos, fingers dipping just enough to play at Anevka’s labia for a moment before retreating again. “Your body is still learning, hm? You only just got it back.”

Yes, she did. That’s what this is all about.

Zeetha pinches harshly at her nipple and pulls, and Anevka yelps. It hurts. It feels good. She squirms a bit, whining, and Zeetha rubs soothingly at her chest.

“You told us you like a little pain, before,” Zeetha says, as offhandedly as if she was talking about the weather. “I kind of want to play with that. Not much, of course, but…”

She trails off, and Anekva’s not sure if it’s meant to mean anything. She doesn’t get time to think about it, because Zeetha’s hand finally comes down to rub at the full of Anevka’s cunt, and Anevka arches at the sensation.

There’s lips and teeth on her right, and Anevka whimpers as DuPree sucks and nips and bites from neck to collar to breast, little pinpricks of pain and pleasure as Zeetha keeps talking and rubbing and Anevka can’t keep track of her words anymore. Zeetha’s hands aren’t directly on the clitoris, but she’s stimulating it more than enough by just rubbing and pressing around it.

(It’s enough for some people to just do that even normally, and with Anevka being as sensitive as she is right now…)

DuPree catches Anevka’s mouth in her own, the fingers of one hand gripping tightly at Anevka’s chin while the other plays at her chest. Anevka still can’t see, but she can feel how DuPree’s thrown this whole ‘sides’ business to the wind in favor of sitting on Anevka’s stomach and using the new vantage point to get to as many bits as she can reach. Anevka’s read books that described a deep kiss as plundering another’s mouth, and if anyone can plunder a girl’s mouth with her own tongue, it would be the Queen of Pirates, wouldn’t it?

Zeetha laughs at one point, and then Anevka throws her head back and moans so loudly it’s almost a yell. She can’t help it. Zeetha’s got her fingers _inside_ now, and is pumping slowly in and out. Her fingers are curled to reach exactly the parts of Anevka that are going to react the most, and Anevka can feel herself shudder and squirm and—

The orgasm crests over her like a wave, and she drowns in it for longer than anyone rightly should. The other two keep playing with her as she basks in the sensation, drawing out the pleasure before her. She catches parts of the discussion, things about rigging and electro-stimulation and plugging. She can vaguely understand what they’re saying, but she doesn’t have the sense of mind to keep up with the meaning. All she can do is make noises as they play with her chest, her mouth, her sex. They laugh when she moans, indulgent, and DuPree starts _biting again._

“She’s going to be bruised as hell in the morning,” Zeetha chides.

“Yeah? Thought she _liked_ that sort of thing.”

“Well… you’re not wrong.”

Anevka groans and shudders when the fingers that have been playing with her for the last however many minutes are joined by another. She feels fuller, almost uncomfortably so, and Zeetha seems to think it’s funny.

“Oh, honey, you didn’t think we’d let you come just once, did you?”

DuPree squeezes painfully at Anevka’s breasts and starts kissing her again. Zeetha speeds up with how she pumps her fingers in and out, and DuPree sucks lightly on Anevka’s tongue in the kiss, just as she squeezes and _hell._ It’s too much. She can’t take much more.

Anevka whimpers and feels the blindfold growing wet with overwhelmed tears.

(She doesn’t want it to stop. She absolutely does _not_ want it to stop.)

(She asked them to make her feel things, and they _are.)_

“You’re so pretty,” DuPree whispers into her ear, licking the shell of it. “So much fun to play with. You’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you?”

Anevka whines, utterly unable to get any words out, and cranes her head away. DuPree recognizes the invitation for what it is and laughs, peppering Anevka’s neck with kisses once more. “So pretty. So pliant. I’m glad you invited me, even if I have to wait my turn to make you scream.”

Zeetha snorts and curls her fingers harder the next pump out, then presses back in with her spare hand rubbing furiously at Anevka’s clitoris.

Anevka throws her head back and screams. Her back tenses, trying to arch but incapable with DuPree where she is, and she shudders and gasps and whines through another orgasm. This one hits harder than the last one, and Anevka can feel the tears coming harder. She sobs for a few minutes, and the touches she gets are softer. No bites, just lips and fingertips pressing lightly over her torso, and the gentlest of teasing circles at her sex.

“How many more do you think we can get out of her?” Zeetha asks, almost idly.

(There’s something Anevka can’t stand about being talked about like she isn’t even in the room, usually, but it works, here. They care about her, in as much as she lets them, and she told them to do this. She told them it was fine and it _is,_ because when they talk about her like she isn’t there while using her and playing with her and making her writhe in pleasure, it makes her nethers warm and twist and hope for more.)

“At least two,” DuPree says. “Because I want to get as many out of her as you are.”

“Fair,” Zeetha agrees. “I want to get one more out of her, so let’s see if we can’t end the night with an even six. Anevka, what do you think?”

Anevka doesn’t have the words left in her to answer, hasn’t for a while, and it doesn’t help that DuPree is moving on top of her like she’s almost as wet as Anevka is.

“That’s hot…” DuPree notes, playing with a stiff, sore nipple in her fingers. “Six is a lot for one night, but that’s what she wanted, isn’t it?”

“It really is,” Zeetha agrees. “And once we get this pillow princess sorted, you and I can wrestle to see who tops when _we_ take care of each other.”

“Ha! Prepare to lose, _honey.”_

“In your dreams, _sweetheart.”_

Zeetha moves about between Anevka’s legs for a moment, and her fingers are gone. Anevka feels empty in a way she dislikes with the part of her mind that can focus on that, a part that is simultaneously a little relieved. DuPree leans down, pressing their torsos together and kissing her again. It’s slower this time, still hot and heavy and forceful, but almost lazy. Anevka enjoys it for what it is, and feels like she’s maybe starting to gather herself again. DuPree doesn’t play with her chest, doesn’t bite or pinch, but buries one hand in Anevka’s hair and uses the other to keep herself propped up just enough to avoid crushing her.

And then there’s a mouth on her cunt, licking a slow, unbearably hot stripe up her core.

Anevka jerks in place, tries to arch and twist and get away in her shock, but DuPree’s hand in her hair tightens and keeps her so firmly in place that the kiss doesn’t even break. Zeetha laughs, and starts pressing kisses to the insides of Anevka’s thighs as DuPree keeps going with that calm, lazy, hypnotic kiss.

Anevka lets herself go. It’s not her place to anticipate anything. Not her place to ask questions. She’s just there to lay back and feel good.

Zeetha makes her way back to the join of Anevka’s legs, and breathes on her like a goddamn tease. It’s still arguably too much for Anevka to stand, but the whole evening has been about overstimulation to the point of losing her mind.

Zeetha licks again, and Anevka squirms and whines. DuPree keeps her where she is, kissing like their lives depend on it. Anevka can’t do anything but lay there as Zeetha starts licking her like an ice cream cone, slow and steady and clearly enjoying herself, and Anevka shivers with every moment of it.

“You’re not allowed to come,” Zeetha says.

Anevka squeaks, because it’s not like that’s something she can control, but Zeetha doesn’t elaborate. She just starts licking again, and DuPree pets Anevka’s head for a few seconds, like it’s supposed to calm her down. It does, a tiny bit.

It’s hypnotic, more so than DuPree’s kissing. Zeetha does it all so slowly and carefully and methodically that Anevka’s orgasm doesn’t build so much as simmer, a mild haze of pleasure that she can’t quite climb out of, but isn’t buried in either. She’s just a little lost.

Zeetha starts changing it up, licking in circles instead of straight up and down, adding in jagged angles and using her fingers to pull Anevka wider open and dig her tongue in. The coil in her deepest parts tightens, but so very slowly that she can barely feel it.

It’s like being buried in sand one grain at a time.

DuPree starts rocking back and forth, just a bit, and the part of Anevka’s mind that isn’t focused on Zeetha’s tongue notes that maybe DuPree is finding it hard to take things this slow too. The Queen of Pirates groans into Anevka’s mouth, grinding down into her, and the motion is matched by Zeetha sucking on her clit.

The pleasure spikes, and Anevka moans, muffled and maybe a little absent-minded, but the sucking is light and gone as quick as it started, and Zeetha goes back to that slow, even licking.

It’s utterly maddening.

Anevka wants to hurtle towards that precipice. She wants to be thrown off of it.

But apparently Zeetha was entirely sincere about not letting Anevka come until Zeetha said it was okay.

(Surely DuPree was getting impatient as well?)

Zeetha swirled her tongue around and slipped her fingers back into Anevka’s folds, curling them up just like before and—with the added stimulation of Zeetha’s tongue, it’s even harder to concentrate now.

DuPree finally breaks away with a noise of frustration and there’s a sound of ripping fabric. When she gets back to the kissing, it’s rougher and wilder and almost an attack, and Anevka can barely focus on it because DuPree’s apparently _taken her shirt off,_ along with anything else she was wearing up top, and her breasts are pressing up against Anevka’s like—like warm pillows.

But much, much more erotic.

Duh.

Zeetha slips her arms under Anevka’s legs, lifts them up onto her shoulders and effectively muscles her way in to somehow be _closer._ The fingers aren’t inside her anymore, but Zeetha’s using her mouth so effectively that it hardly matters. Anevka can finally feel that warm wave building inside her, the coil tightening and her muscles tense with the anticipation.

Then Zeetha sits up and asks, “So who wants a drink?”

“I am going to _murder you,”_ DuPree hisses, lifting her head. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, it’s _very_ important to be properly hydrated,” Zeetha insists. She puts a hand on Anevka’s shin and pats it comfortingly.

It is not, in fact, comforting.

“Make her come so I can get a strap and go to town,” DuPree snaps. “She can’t beg right now, you know the whole point was to get her overwhelmed enough that she couldn’t talk.”

Zeetha slips a finger into Anevka and wiggles it around. Anevka keens, and Zeetha says in a tone that is so insincerely innocent that Anevka can tell even in her state, “Hm, I’m not sure. Anevka, honey, can you talk right now?”

Anevka moans, digging her head into the pillow as Zeetha passes her thumb teasingly across Anevka’s clitoris again.

“Just let her come!” DuPree hisses.

There’s a pause, silent, and then Zeetha’s voice makes it clearly just how _smug_ her fanged grin must be. “Gladly.”

She dives back in to using her mouth on Anevka, and it’s doesn’t take long for Zeetha to push her over that edge a third time.

Anevka can’t tell much about what’s going on for a few minutes, and this time the others aren’t continuing to pleasure her as she comes down from the thrill. Instead, one of them has untied her from the headboard and is lying alongside her, warm and solid, but not touching her beyond that.

“Zeetha went to get a glass of water for you,” DuPree says, once Anevka starts making confused noises instead of overwhelmed ones.

Her wrists are stilled tied together. Huh.

“Breaks are important,” Zeetha says, voice distant but coming closer. “DuPree, help her sit up.”

DuPree scoffs, but does so, and Zeetha presses a cool glass into Anevka’s hands, and helps her guide it up to her mouth.

“Should have gotten a straw.”

“Fuck off.”

DuPree makes a noise that shows just how much she thinks of that suggestion.

“Anything you want to talk about before we go on?” Zeetha asks, once Anevka’s done with the glass. “Bathroom breaks? Are the cuffs pinching? Still good on the blindfold?”

Anevka takes a long moment to process, and then manages to croak out, “Bathroom.”

“Can you stand?”

Anevka shakes her head.

(It is no shame. Not right now. The whole point was to wear her out, and while she’s stronger than the average person, she hasn’t had the time to build her body back up to where it once was.)

The process is a little awkward, but they take the blindfold off long enough for Anevka to do what she needs, and she can stand just steadily enough to wash her hands and the like. Zeetha greets her at the door, grinning and holding out the blindfold. “Ready for round two? DuPree’s got some plans for you, you know.”

Anevka stares at the blindfold for a long moment, thinks of that delicious burn and heady confusion all through her body, and steps forward. Her eyes are closed.

“Then,” Zeetha says, and DuPree laughs in the background. “Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had three beta readers for this, one of whom was specifically just because I kept going "I have a vagina but I don't know what sex is supposed to feel like because my body doesn't work, please help???" and neither of the original two could help with that because they were also some degree of ace.


End file.
